


“The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting” (Sun Tzu)

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/F, Light BDSM, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Gina has her ways to tame the Admiral.Written for bsg_kink: Weekend Kink: 100 Greates Quotes





	“The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting” (Sun Tzu)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg_kink: Weekend Kink: 100 Greates Quotes  
> Disclaimer : Battlestar Galactica 2003 belongs to Ron D.Moore and Glen A. Larson, I don't make money with this.

“The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting” (Sun Tzu)

Admiral Helena Cain stretched her back. It’d been a long day of going through tech-manuals and maintenance reports. But thank the Gods, there was some off duty time to look forward to.  
She had noticed her at once, that stunning blonde woman among the tech-crew. Each time that their hands accidently touched, she smiled at her and she smiled back. First, she invited her to have dinner with herself and her crew then they started meeting in private in her quarters.  
Now she was waiting for her. Cain took of her uniform jacket and the green tank-top together with her dog-tags and hung it over the only chair standing in front of her desk. She quickly brushed through her hair with her hand in order to straighten it.  
“  
The doorbell chimed. “Come in.” The door slid open and the sight of Gina was just breathtaking. Gone was the geeky tech-look from the dayshift. Now, she wore a tight fitting red dress that suited her perfectly. Her lips were a matching deep red. Cain almost starred at her with her mouth wide open, but quickly got her composure back.  
“It’s nice to see you, Gina.”  
“It’s nice to be invited to your quarters, as always.” She could see the effect that her look had on the Admiral, it wasn’t any different from the effect it had on her male coworkers. Those humans were strange creatures and so easy to manipulate. 

Cain stepped forward and softly touched a strand of her hair. “It’s so good to see you.”  
A moment later their lips met in a deep kiss. Cain’s hand moved over her back down to her ass, while Gina’s hands slipped under her shirt. She wasn’t wearing her usual sports bra underneath, so she felt the naked skin under her touch. Her nipples hardened. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest.

Cain pulled down the straps of Gina’s dress, caressing her naked shoulders then moving down to her now naked breasts. She cupped them with her hands and started to kiss the nipples.  
Gina felt a hot flush going down her spine into her belly and finally ending between her thighs. She moaned softly.  
Cain’s hand moved down her side, up her thigh and under her dress. She laid back on the desk, raising one leg over Cain’s shoulder. Her fingers touched her skin, moved in small circles which made Gina moan even louder. From the twitching of her muscles, Cain could tell that she was getting closer and closer. Her own breath went faster in rhythm with hers. Just another twist and swirl of her finger took her over the edge. Gina moaned and arched her back under her hand then sank panting back on the desk. 

Her hair was tangled, the dress crinkly and her lipstick wiped off her lips and yet Cain couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful.  
She felt the wet fabric of her slip sticking to her skin. 

Gina got up from the desk. She smiled at her. “Now Admiral, it’s your turn.”  
She reached forward, removed the belt from her uniform and fixed it around her wrists. “Bent over the desk, that’s an order,” Gina purred.  
Cain obeyed and supported her weight on her arms, facing the tabletop while Gina opened a desk drawer and started to fumble in it. She heard the stopper of a tube being opened and fasteners being closed. When Gina pulled her pants down, she felt a chill of cold air on her skin. Now something hard and wet was pushed against her inner thigh, then rubbed between her legs. She moaned. At once it was taken away from her. “You must be quiet and ask for it,” Gina whispered in her ear. 

Cain nodded. Her untied hair was spread over her head, so Gina couldn’t see the expression on her face. She went on rubbing the dildo that was fixed to her hips against her. Gina secretly enjoyed having power over her. The strong, mighty Admiral Cain, feared by many in the fleet, laying under her, begging to be taken by her, literally on her knees. Humans were strange beings. She thrusted her hips forward.  
Cain sight. For the first time in month, her head was clear and she could relax. No worries about the well-being of her crew, about making the right call or the new Officer Kendra Shaw, who was about to arrive in a few days and had to be integrated into the ship’s routine. 

She felt Gina’s fingers caressing her which stopped her mind from wandering. This was so good. So distracting. Cain was getting closer and closer. She felt her orgasm growing like a wave that was getting higher and stronger rolling towards the beach then falling down and hitting the ground before it deliquesced on the sand.  
Gina watched her whole body getting tense and relaxing again. At the moment, she was weak and in a vulnerable position, it would have been so easy to kill her, but something held her back. It wasn’t the time yet. In a few days, all of this would be over and until then, she wanted to enjoy as much of this as possible. She might even miss her.

The End


End file.
